Los ojos de un asesino
by Tiff Dincht
Summary: Uno de los chicos reflexiona acerca de la vida que lleva al ser un asesino... en los momentos más oscuros de la existencia nada es lo que parece...


Los ojos de un Asesino  
  
  
  
Miras con desprecio a las personas de tu alrededor, todas ellas inmiscuidas solo en sus propios asuntos, vienen y van a su antojo por las calles de la gran ciudad, sin siquiera fijarse en los demas, no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos, ni de sus angustias, en verdad no les importa. Apresuran sus pasos, cuidando de no resbalar en la acera mojada, miran hacia sus destinos, y sonrien, ya que alguien más los espera en casa, con una suculenta cena, y un calido abrazo familiar Piensas que esa se a vuelto la costumbre de la raza humana, preocuparse por si mismos, sin detenerse ante los pensamientos de los demás... Nadie cae en cuenta de que en algun momento de tu vida te cruzas con una persona que necesita de tu ayuda, para el, esos son los ultimos pasos, el ultimo suspiro, el ultimo vistazo al mundo....nadie sabe que tal vez con una palabra de aliento, se estaria salvando una vida que esta destinada a un futuro oscuro y silencioso. Te das cuenta despues de mucho reflexionar, que la vida para ti a estado siempre vacia, carente de un sentido, no tienes a nadie contigo, las personas que vienen pronto desaparecen, porque nadie puede estar a tu lado, porque ese es tu destino...ser un asesino es estar solo. Muchos compañeros de la escuela creen saberlo todo, creen que la violencia en los juegos de video puede volverte sanguinario, frio e insensible, piensan que pueden llegar a ser asesinos a sangre fria. No es como ellos creen, en los videouegos, presionas un botón y un personaje ficticio utiliza una katana, o una pistola para matar al enemigo, lo vez morir rapidamente mientras su sangre se riega por la pantalla... Después como si hubieras hecho lo mejor del mundo, aparece un letrero a todo lo ancho de el televisor, con la inscripcion de "eres el ganador". Tu madre llega en ese momento, y te dice que apagues el televisor, que hagas tu tarea y te vayas a la cama. Resongando, le obedeces, y desconectas tus juegos, la pantalla se torna negra, y descansas como todas las noches, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Duermes tranquilamente porque sabes que al siguiente día, el mismo enemigo va a estar frente a ti de nuevo, esperando librar otro combate contigo, con una nueva esperanza de salir victotioso aunque a sido derrotado infinidad de veces por tu agil mano. Cuando asesinas a alguien de verdad es muy distinto, en ese momento no tienes un control, tienes entre tus manos un arma verdadera, un objeto homicida. A tus pies vez a tu victima, que no muere al instante como en ese juego, que aun permanece en ese momento de agonia antes de cruzar esa barrera entre los vivos y muertos. Vez en sus ojos el miedo y el panico reflejados, vez en ellos el brillo de tu arma fantasmal , vez que en esos momentos su mente, sus recuerdos, no estan ahi contigo, se encuentran en otro lado, con la mujer que ama, con los niños que lo esperan en casa, con esa anciana en una silla de ruedas... Por ultima vez miras en aquellos ojos, que se cerraran para siempre, y que jamas volveran a vislumbrar el calido resplandor del sol. Es entonces cuando piensas, que tu podrías ser ese desdichado humano, que los papeles podrían intercambiarse en algun momento, y tu podrias estar del otro lado... ¿Que pensaria tu asesino en ese preciso instante?...podrías ver la frialdad a travez de sus ojos, la sonrisa sadica en su rostro, la mano firme que no titubeara ni un momento en el momento de atravesarte la garganta...pensaras que es un mounstruo, que se a convertido en un ser sin sentimientos, ligado solamente a una paga, a un trabajo que el realiza sin preguntar... si estuvieras en esa situación, ¿Que pensarias tu?...¿a quien recurriria tu memoria en esos momentos?, ¿Quien seria la ultima persona que verias antes de caer en la oscuridad?...no lo sabes, no puedes decirlo con exactitud, porque no eres tu, y sabes, que siendo el mejor en lo que haces, nunca lo seras... Cuando jalas el gatillo, la sangre que salpica no es detenida por una pantalla, queda impregnada en tus ropas y en tu rostro, sin que cause el menor efecto en ti. Tus manos inocentes acaban de asesinar a una persona, convirtiendote en la criatura más despreciable de todas. Peor que los ladrones, que los estafadores, que los narcotraficantes... con solo un movimiento de dedo, te has convertido en un asesino... En la pantalla no aparece el letrero de "eres el ganador" esta vez no, porque no ganaste, retrocediste aun más de como habias empezado. Sin embargo en esos momento no puedes dar marcha atras, tu misión desde que aceptaste matar a alguien, se a convertido en tu destino, en tu forma de vivir, en lo que eres. Tienes pesadillas por las noches, alguien te dice que asi es al principio, y que después desaparecen, como si ya no importaran más... Te asustas de sus palabras, y retrocedes, pensando que nunca te pasara eso a ti. De pronto, una noche, todos tus sueños desaparecen, y duermes por fin apaciblemente después de tantos días de estar en vela. Las muertes de los demas han dejado de atormentarte. Ahora lo que haces se a vuelto solo una rutina más en tu vida...  
  
Cuando regresas a casa, a penas cruzas palabras con las personas que viven a tu alrededor, y te das cuenta que ellas se encuentran en la misma posicion que tu. Caminando sin rumbo fijo por el mundo, igual que zombies, con el unico objetivo de seguir ordenes.  
  
Metes tus ropas a la lavadora, y entras a tomar un baño de agua caliente, intentado desaparecer desesperadamente las manchas de sangre que ya no estan ahi, pero que tu sigues viendo. Puedes estar bajo el chorro del agua hasta que esta se enfrie, o hasta que alguien mas toque a la puerta, apresurandote a salir, sin que desaparescan. Se han ido acumulando lentamente en todo tu ser, es entonces que aprendes a vivir con ellas. Mientras secas tu cuerpo con una toalla, secas también tus lagrimas, y te sorprendes, porque pensaste que hacia mucho tiempo habias perdido la capacidad de llorar por los demas y no solamente por ti. Cuando te vez al espejo te das cuenta de que tu cara es aun la de un niño, la de un pequeño que tiene ilusiones en la vida, la de alguien que seria incapaz de hacer daño a otra persona... Entonces miras directamente a esos ojos color mar, sabes que son el reflejo de tu alma, sabes que ellos pueden revelar al mundo todo lo que en verdad eres, vez en ellos el grito desesperado de un alma atrapada en un cuerpo con instinto asesino... Ahora que te miras una vez más, notas que hubo un cambio subito en ti, ya no hay un niño, ahora hay un ser delante de ti, que te repugna, que te hace sentir asco, su existencia es algo insoportable para ti...sin embargo, sabes que lo has visto mil veces, y te has acostumbrado a su presencia, has sabido controlar tu odio en contra de el, sin hacerle ningun daño, aprendiste a vivir contigo mismo, con ese niño gentil y sonriente, y con ese asesino a sangre fria... Miras el cuarto oscuro de tu alrededor, y notas que es el cuarto de un chico de diescisiete años, que sale con sus amigos, que tiene una linda novia, que juega con su computadora y que disfruta de la vida... Pero después regresas a la realidad, y te das cuenta, de que no tienes una linda novia porque ella fue asesinada frente a tus ojos por tus enemigos, tu computadora no es utilizada para jugar, sino para crear peligrosos planes asesinos, y que no disfrutas de la vida como un chico normal, porque no lo eres. El camino que escogiste es tu vida, nada más simple que eso...  
  
Reprimiste en lo más profundo de tu memoria los ultimos recuerdos de tu familia, porque ellos te dejaron solo, abandonaron a su propio hijo a la desgraciada suerte que le llegaria sin duda... tus secuestradores te trataron como a cualquier cosa, no tuvieron ninguna delicadeza en su trato, llegaron a lastimarte cuando te rehusaste a quedar confinado a un cuarto oscuro...conociste en esos momentos el verdadero significado de el miedo, de la desesperación, de la angustia...sentiste en tu nuca por primera vez, el frio y pestilente aliento de la muerte, escuchaste su risa tras de ti, sin que tuvieras el valor de voltear para verlo de frente... Cuando tus verdugos supieron que no habria un rescate, discutieron entre ellos, alegaban entre venderte en el mercado negro o matarte en esos momentos...y lo hubieran hecho, si esa mujer maravillosa no hubiera llegado a salvarte, si aquellas personas bondadosas no te hubieran adoptado, y te hubieran dado un nuevo nombre, y un nuevo pasado... Ellos hubieran querido que tu fueras feliz, y lo fuiste, por unos cuantos años que disfrutaste al maximo, esos dias en los que reias sin parar, en el que estabas enamorado de todo aquello que te rodeaba, los arboles, las flores, los rios... Ese gozo termino el día en que te alejaste de ellos, no sabias a lo que te enfrentabas, no sabias en lo que te estabas inmiscullendo, y sin embargo lo hiciste...después de algun tiempo, aquellos recuerdos de tu niñez reprimidos, empezaron a renacer, a aparecer subitamente cuando estabas despierto, impidiendo continuar con tu tranquila existencia... Supiste la verdad, y el mundo a tu alrededor se derrumbo, todo lo que pensaste que sabias se habia vuelto contra ti, viviste durante mucho tiempo en una mentira, y sinceramente hubieras querido seguir viviendo en ella... Algunos decian que la verdad te haria libre, y sin embargo a ti te encerró en una jaula oscura y sin salida. La verdad te destruyo, te hizo más debil, más vulnerable ante los enemigos, y ante el mundo... Por mucho tiempo pensaste que no podrias vivir más con esas dos personalidades, no sabias en que creer, mientras un lado deseaba aprender a perdonar, el otro deseaba más que nada realizar una venganza...te hundiste como nunca en tu vida, tu existencia quedo reducida a la nada, como sino existieras, como si de un momento a otro hubieras sido borrado de la faz de la tierra, para quedar sumido en una larga e interminable pesadilla. Ellos...ellos te ayudaron a salir del hoyo oscuro en el que te encontrabas, te enseñaron una luz cuando creias haber dejado de ver, te conducieron de nuevo, a un camino que creias habia desaparecido... Los compañeros que tienes a tu lado son tus unicos amigos, sabes que cuentas solo con ellos, ya que llevan tu misma vida, y estan concientes de eso. Ellos son tu respaldo, tu unica alegria... Te recuestas en la cama y cierras tus ojos, pensando en todo lo que acabas de reflexionar...sin darte cuenta, caes en un sueño ligero, en un estado de conciencia turbia... Entrada la noche, sientes como tus amigos te miran desde la puerta de tu habitación, más tu te mantienes quieto, eres incapaz de moverte en esos momentos... Se acercan a ti sigilosamente mientras duermes, toman las cobijas y te arropan dulcemente con ellas, antes de que pesques un resfriado. Se sientan a tu alrededor, y entre sueños los oyes murmurar entre ellos, con una voz muy baja.  
  
Es cuando me doy cuenta que todo esto es lo que conforma mi existencia... -Descansa Omi-chan- dice Ken-kun mientras acaricia mi cabello -Piensas que tu destino es sombrio- Yohji tambien esta conmigo -Pero nos tienes a nosotros a tu lado- acaba Aya, dando un ultimo vistazo al lugar, antes de retirarse junto con los demas. Una lagrima escapa por mi ojo cerrado... por primera vez en toda mi vida, acepto lo que soy...ya que por fin me doy cuenta que no estoy solo, Ken, Yohji y Aya estan a mi lado, y estaran ahi conmigo cuando me sienta solo de nuevo. Ellos no me ven como aquel ser repulsivo que yo veo siempre en el espejo, me ven con ternura y encanto indescriptibles...son mi razón para seguir luchando, mi razón para despertar siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, para dar al mundo lo mejor de mi cada día... Por ellos aprendi a vivir como Mamoru Takatori, y como Omi Tsukiyono a la vez, sin que nada de ninguno de los dos, me atormentara de nuevo...ellos, fueron más que mis compañeros, o que mis amigos... ellos, acabaron siendo mis hermanos...  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Hola!!! ¿Saben? este es uno de los fics que mas me a gustado escribir, aunque paresca un poco sádico ^_^U... Bueno, esra relatando (como ya se habran dado cuenta) la vida de Omi, que a mi parecer, es el niño más bello de todos!!!! (con perdón de Quatre...) no se, pero tengo un complejo por los niños pequeños...o los que tienen ese aspecto... bueno, esto es dedicado a los fans de esta serie, aunque nunca vaya a llegar a nosotros ¡_¡.... para eso existimos los fans....Ojala y les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar reviews!!!  
  
adios!!! 


End file.
